Save me
by Slash Hudson
Summary: Hiei is walking home one day from his daily visit with Yukina but on his way he finds a cold,sick, and distressed ferry girl. Will he help her overcome her problem or will he simply turn away. I suck at summaries but please R&R.
1. Default Chapter

**Ok this story is a bit strange. It's a bit AU but the characters are all still the same as they were before and they all still know eachother and all that. This story is just an idea that popped into my head one day. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own a thing. If I did own Yuyu Hakusho, I would put Botan and Hiei together but since I don't, I'll just have to do it in my stories. **

**Chapter 1: Escaping the pain**

**Botan's POV**

I ran. I didn't know where I was going but I didn't care. I had to get away. As far away from Spirit World and as far away from him as possible. He had betrayed me for the last time. I was too damaged now and I had to escape it. Between him and Genkai's recent death, I couldn't deal with it all. My friends didn't even realize how close she and I had been. She had raised me before I had become a ferry girl, and even afterwards she would always checkup on me and I would visit her often. She was like a mother to me, and now she was gone. I had no one left since he obviously had proven that he didn't love me. I couldn't take it. I needed to get away from life itself. So I ran.

**Hiei's POV**

As I walked home from my visit with Yukina, it began to pour rain. Yes, I now had an actual home. Kurama had gotten annoyed at me for drawing too much attention to myself by sleeping in the big tree in the park, so he gave me the money to rent an apartment. It wasn't that big but it suited me just fine. Although I'd never admit it, the bed was much more comfortable than a tree branch.

When I was a block away from my apartment, I heard a small whimper coming from the alley I was passing. I figured it was just an animal or something and continued walking past until I heard it again. It sounded more like a sob the second time, so I decided to investigate. I slowly stepped into the alley with one hand clutching my katana, ready to use it if necessary. My eyes instantly adjusted to the darkness and they picked up a figure crouched in the corner. I approached it , katana still tightly in my grip. But when I got close enough to see who it was, I released my grip.

"Onna. What are you doing here? You of all people should know this is a perfect demon hang out. By sitting there you're making a nice easy target." I glared at her. She didn't reply. In fact, she didn't even move. She just sat there and stared at the ground.

"Hey onna. Are you even listening?" I obnoxiously asked, hoping to get her mad so she would yell and holler over the fact that I wouldn't use her name. I'm not sure why but I found it somewhat entertaining when she threw her little tantrums. I looked down at her expecting to receive an angry glare but instead found that she still hadn't moved a muscle. I couldn't understand why she was ignoring me. I dropped to my knees in front of her so we were eye level. I lifted her chin to make her look at me, but what I saw made my whole body go numb.

**I'll leave it at that and pray that you all will review. I already have this one wirtten down and as soon as I get 3 reviews, I'll update so please review. **


	2. In need of assistance

**Hey guys! Sorry it took so long to update. At first I wasn't getting any reviews and then one came and then the others came all at once. But now I'm back and I hope you'll all enjoy this chapter. But first the disclaimer. **

**I do not own Yuyu Hakusho or any of it's original characters. If I did, Hiei would be tortured often. evil grin Like the saying goes, You torture the ones you love. **

**Chapter 2:**

**Hiei's POV**

Her eyes, which were usually so full of color and life, were now dull and empty. They were red and bloodshot which gave the appearance that she had been crying for hours. Her face, which usually bore a bright smile and a slight blush, was pale and emotionless. Her cheeks were lined with tear streaks and fresh tears poured down them. Her hair looked to be almost a midnight blue from being wet and because of the darkness that filled the alleyway. It was pulled from its ponytail and hung down so that it completely covered her shoulders. Her pink kimono

was soaked completely through. It was obvious that she had been out here for a while.

I tried to use my Jagan to find out what was wrong but I couldn't seem to break the barrier that she had put up. She had blocked everyone out and locked herself inside. I couldn't understand what could have caused her to do this to herself. She had always seemed so pleasant and happy. That was why I detested her so. But even though I disliked her immensely, I couldn't leave her here. My apartment was the closest so I picked her up as gently as possible and carried her to my home. I figured that once she had gotten dried off and warm, she'd be better and she could be on her way to wherever. Although a little voice that I often try to ignore, told me that there was more to it than I was allowing myself to see.

When we reached my apartment, I set the onna down on the couch an went to the closet to look for a blanket. I found one, which Yukina had placed in there incase I ever had company. When she had told me that, I had laughed at her.

"Imagine me having company." I had said to her. She had gotten a bit aggravated at me and walked out of the room But now I had to look at the irony of it all. Here I was taking care of the one person I tried to avoid the most. Fate has a cruel sense of humor.

I put the blanket over her and lit a fire in the small fireplace. Other than her constant flow of tears and her shivering, she made no movement or reaction to anything. Her eyes remained unfocused and looked almost...cloudy. Her skin remained pale and the tears just kept falling from her eyes. I grabbed the contraption that the ningens used to talk to eachother with and I hit the button that Yukina had said would call the kitsune. I heard a ring...once, twice, three times....darn it where was he!!

After the fifth ring, I heard a click.

" Hello" a groggy, quiet voice said.

"Kurama I need you to come over here immediately."

"Hiei? I should have known it was you. You're the only one that doesn't understand the concept of sleep." He sounded a bit annoyed.

"Enough sarcasm. I wouldn't have called if it wasn't important but I really need you to come over here."

"What's wrong Hiei? What did you do this time?" He sounded a little less groggy.

"Why do you automatically assume it was me? I didn't do anything. I need you're assistance with something." I growled. He blamed everything on me, as if I went around starting trouble or something.

"Is it important? It is the middle of the night you know?"

"Yes kitsune, it's extremely important." There was a long pause.

"Alright. I'll be right over." There was a click and then a loud beep. I put the contraption back on its stand and went back into the living room to check on the onna again. She hadn't moved from the spot I had put her. She was in the exact same position. I tried to think of what to do. I didn't know how to take care of anyone when they were sick. I had never had to. I had never been sick in my entire life. I remembered when Yusuke had gotten the flu, Kurama had made him soup. But I didn't know how to make soup. I didn't even know if I had any. My rain of thought was broken by a faint knocking on my door. I walked over and opened it to see a very exhausted looking fox standing in the hallway. I moved aside and allowed him to enter.

"I came as fast as I could. What do you need my help with?" He asked.

"I don't need your help with anything. I simply need your assistance." I corrected. Kurama rolled his eyes, obviously not in an arguing mood.

"Fine. What do you need my assistance with?"

I pointed behind me to the creature on my couch. Kurama's eyes grew wide and he pushed past me and ran over to her.

"What did you do?" He looked at me angrily.

"I didn't do anything! Why do you assume it's my fault. I found her like this out in an alleyway about a block away from here. I don't know how she got there or why she was there." I growled. How could he possibly think that I did this.

"She's in a trance of some sort. Did you try your Jagan?"

"Oh oops I forgot I had a third eye on my head that could read minds." I rolled my eyes. "Of course I tried it."

Kurama shook his head. "This is no time for sarcasm Hiei. Botan seems to be in critical condition." He felt her forehead. "She has a high fever. Do you have any soup?" He asked.

I shrugged. " I don't know."

"Well can you please go and check?"

I walked to the kitchen grumbling the whole way. I checked in all the cabinets and found two cans of chicken-noodle soup I took them out and brought them to Kurama. He had gotten her a pillow off my bed and had gotten her another blanket. I handed him the soup.

"This is all I have."

He simply nodded and headed for the kitchen. He stopped right before leaving and turned back to me. Watch over her and keep talking to her. If you get a response, call me. I nodded and he disappeared into the kitchen. I walked over and sat on the coffee table in front of the couch.

Kurama said I have to keep talking to her, but what do I say to her. The only time I've ever really spoken to her was when I was insulting her. I don't think that would do any good in this situation.

"Onna? Why are you doing this to yourself? What are you trying to hide from? You've always seemed sop happy. What could have possibly caused you to do this to yourself?" I paused for a moment. "You can't keep everything locked up inside. You're only hurting yourself." Wow as if that wasn't being a hypocrite. "Not that I really care but everyone else does so you can't do this. Look how many people care for you. Yukina, the Spirit Detective, Kurama, the dumb carrot head, Yusuke's girlfriend, the carrot head's sister, Koenma."

She winced as I mentioned the toddler. "Onna? Did something happen to Koenma?" She winced again and fresh tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Kitsune! Come here!" I yelled towards the kitchen. The red head came rushing through the door.

'What's wrong Hiei?!" He looked at Botan.

"Watch." I pointed at the ferry girl. "Onna, what happened to Koenma?" Again she winced and more tears followed the others. Kurama gave a thoughtful look.

"Whenever I say the toddler's name, she winces as if she's in pain." I explained.

"I wonder if Koenma did something to cause this." Kurama thought aloud. "Keep talking to her and try to get her to speak. I'm gonna go talk to Koenma." He put hs coat on an headed for the door.

"Wait! Why don't I go talk to the toddler and you stay here?" I asked.

Kurama smirked. "You're the one that found her and you're the one that got the reacton out of her. You must be doing something right." He began walking out. "The soup's on the stove and it's ready when she wants it. I'll be back as soon as I can." and before I could protest further, he was out the door. I turned back towards the ferry girl. She looked pathetic lying there.

"How did I get myself into this?" I muttered to myself as I took a seat on the coffee table once more.

**Wow. That was a lot longer than I had planned it to be. I had written this all down before I typed it and it turns out that not one sentence that I wrote down is the same on here. Kurama wasn't even supposed to be in this chapter, but then I thought that Hiei talking to himself and a half dead Botan would get boring so I decided to allow Kurama to come and help. I hope you all liked it and if you didn't, that's cool too...I guess. Just let me know what you think. I promise the next chapter will be up quicker. As long as I get three more reviews. Well see ya next chapter. **


End file.
